


Stood up at the bar

by elizainlove



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizainlove/pseuds/elizainlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas couldn't believe he had been stood up by a blind date- did no one have any courtesy  anymore?<br/>Once he and the gorgeous blond start talking and end up having dinner together however, he forgets all about the stupid guy who had never showed. No one could ever be as funny or attractive as Jimmy Kent.</p>
<p>Modern Day AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood up at the bar

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this on my laptop, completely forgot i had written it!  
> Just a little one off :)
> 
> Enjoy.

Thomas tapped his foot against his bar stool and glanced up as a handsome dark haired man walked through the glass door. His heart leaped for a second- maybe that was him? But then the man was followed by a pretty blonde girl whose hand took his lovingly. Everyone was in love but him and it sucked.  
Thomas went back to his drink moodily. His blind date was now almost twenty five minutes late and he had the feeling he had been stood up. Seriously? Did people just have no courtesy or something? Couldn’t they have texted instead of leaving him to look like a complete tool alone at the bar of a busy restraint full of couples and families?  
He sipped at his whiskey and indicted to the girl behind the bar that he wanted another- just one more before he hauled himself back to his gloating flatmate. Thomas recalled her words from earlier ‘I don’t think I could ever go on a blind date, it would feel too much like the end. Bit pathetic, really’- he grimaced as took a large gulp of the fresh drink, Daisy had been in a foul mood with him for weeks ever since Thomas had had to sit her down and tell her that he had seen Alfred kissing Ivy in the street. He had thought it had been the right thing to do but he had received nothing but harsh words from her ever since and he was now slightly regretting telling her at all.  
Looking up Thomas saw the gorgeous man that was sitting at the opposite end of the bar glace again towards the door- it looked to Thomas as though he had been stood up too, but why anyone would ever stand him up he would never know. The blonde man glanced towards Thomas and smiled at him, indicating his beer with a slightly dejected shrug. Thomas tried to convey a look that was sympathetic but understanding at the same time, though he wasn’t sure he managed this- So he went back to his drink.  
He was surprised when he felt a nudge at his elbow as the blonde sat in the stool next to him “It doesn’t do to have us both sitting alone, does it?” He spoke easily enough but he did sound a bit put out  
Thomas snorted (nicely done, very attractive) before saying “You been stood up?” he raised his eyebrows and looked the man full in the face for the first time. Bloody hell.  
“Yep” He scowled “I take it that means so have you? Did you know her or was it a blind date thing?”  
“Eh” Thomas faltered, he had never hidden his sexuality but he could use some company tonight and didn’t want this conversation going sour this early on…but still... “Was a blind date, sad right? Don’t even know was he was meant to look like- might’v come in and gone again for all I would know”  
The other man had tensed up slight when Thomas had said ‘him’ but other than that ignored the implications of Thomas’ correcting the blind dates assumed gender “Ahhhh damn, that sucks. But hey” He dragged a hand through his hair “This was meant to be a second date so I suppose you win”  
Thomas winced at what the other man said then tilted his glass in an invitation to clink “Thomas”  
Jimmy tapped his drink against Thomas’ before saying “Jimmy”  
The two sat in relatively comfortable silence for a second before Thomas said “I don’t know about you but I’m bloody starving”  
Jimmy grinned “Food?”  
Thomas gave a nod “Food” he tracked down a waiter and they got led to a nearby table.  
As the two looked through the menus Thomas became increasingly aware of the sets of couples surrounding them- true, there was a rather drunken birthday celebration going on three tables away but he couldn’t help but feel a bit awkward. They weren’t on a date or anything, were they? Just eating food after both being stood up….never mind the fact it was a nice restraint….  
“So” Jimmy said from behind his menu “I’m a steak man myself, how about you?” he looked over the top of the brown leather clag book and raised an eyebrow “I’m going for number 17 I think”  
Thomas quickly scanned the page and read number 17, it did look bloody good “Hmmm….I dunno, the pork looks good” at Jimmy’s questioning gaze he added “number 20”  
After a few more minutes of pleasant bickering about who should get what they had decided and ordered.  
Thomas liked Jimmy, he had a dry sense of humour and from the way his eyes danced around the room he liked to judge people almost as much as he himself did. Sure enough Jimmy broached the subject only seconds later  
“Them” he said with a slight jerk of his head towards two people sitting just to their left- Thomas looked sideways a subtly as possible “What’s their story? She looks a lot more interested in him than he does her- ex’s maybe?”  
Thomas appraised them for a moment before saying quietly “No….no I don’t think so”  
Jimmy gave him a quizzical look “What then?”  
Thomas smirked as the man on the other table shifted in his seat. Now he was sure “He’s gay and she is in love with him”  
Jimmy let his face squish into a ridiculous ‘what the fuck’ look before saying “No way- how in the hell can you tell? He doesn’t look gay to me”  
“He is” Thomas sat back and smiled at the waiter who had just brought their food. The waiter gave him a coy smile that lingered a bit too long before walking back to the kitchens. Thomas only smirked poutingly to himself and looked down at his food  
Jimmy gave a laugh “Bloody hell is there anyone here who isn’t gay?”  
He had clearly seen the exchange.  
Thomas only grinned and looked to the couple to their right “What about them then?”  
Jimmy tucked into his pork while considering the two people sat close by “umm…” he took a bite “Well, she is married and a few years older than him” he swallowed and Thomas couldn’t help but watch his neck as he did “Maybe he’s her mr- ess”  
For the second time that night Thomas snorted a laugh “I’m sorry her what?” He chuckled as he started on his steak  
Jimmy grinned back “You know, like a mistress but a male version” He explained as though it were the simplest thing in the world “so that would be mr-ess” he grinned at Thomas’ continued laugher, clearly enjoying the effect his words had had on him “God this is god, try some?” He held out his fork to Thomas, a hand cupped beneath it to catch any falling drips of sauce  
Thomas’ laughed subsided but his smile continued as he nodded his thanks and took the fork from Jimmy’s offering hand.  
“fuck me that is good- now I wish I had yours” He used Jimmy’s fork to get some of his own food together before offering it back to Jimmy “Here”  
After eating it Jimmy said “Yep, your right. Sucks to be you mine is better” He ginned at Thomas before doing something very odd. He uncrossed his leg and moved it forwards so his calf was resting next to Thomas’, just enough to make the slight movement of their trousers again skin alluring.  
Thomas didn’t move his leg away. He only gave and small smile into his glass of wine and changed the subject.  
An hour later they had finished their meals and were standing outside in the slight rain- both were moderately drunk but the rain water was helping to sober them up  
“so…uh…” Thomas was unsure on what to do next. He still didn’t even know if Jimmy was gay, not wanting to ask as he didn’t have a clue if what they had just done counted as a date or just two strangers having a meal…fuck… he had paid for the both of them though, despite Jimmy’s many complaints.  
They stood in awkward silence for a couple more seconds. The fact Jimmy wasn’t saying anything, not running away as fast as he could, could be taken as a good sign Thomas supposed. Fuck it. “I was wondering” His face flared up in embracement as the beautiful man looked up at him, lips slightly parted “I was wondering if I could have your number? So maybe I could ask you out some time…?” Why in the fuck did he phrase it like that? What the actual fuck was that, Thomas? Who said that?  
But Jimmy only smiled, a rose colour tinting his tanned cheeks- it suited him a lot in Thomas’ opinion “Eh…yeah sure” Jimmy glanced down at his damp shoes “I could pay you back for the meal?”  
Thomas grinned “I would like that”  
A few more moments of silence passed before Thomas felt his eyes widen in shock as the other man looked up quickly, wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck and brought him in for a kiss.  
Thomas had never tasted anything as sweet.  
Bloody hell, Jimmy.  
He kissed back eagerly and soon found himself breathless and even more flushed than before. Jimmy pulled back from the kiss enough to set his feet firmly on the floor but kept his arms around Thomas’ neck “Your house?” He said tentatively, blushing even more as he played with the short hair at the base of Thomas’ hair.  
Normally Thomas wouldn’t have said yes, bringing a total stranger back to his place? No thanks. But today, he knew there was only one possible answer to the smoldering look Jimmy was now giving him- he leaned in and kissed the blonde for only a second before moving his lips to Jimmy’s ear and whispering “Fuck yes”  
Jimmy licked his lips, smiled, took Thomas’ hand and led him over to the taxi bay.

Back at Thomas’ place they didn’t wait a moment. They had only just made it through the threshold and closed the door when Jimmy was on him, stripping off his heavy coat and placing his hands back around Thomas’s neck he brought their mouths back together.  
Thomas ripped off Jimmy’s own coat before taking off his shirt as well for good measure. He then shoved Jimmy’s back against the hard wood door and lifted his legs so they were wrapped around his waist.  
Jimmy moaned (god, what a beautiful sound) when Thomas began to grind his hips, both men a lot harder than was perhaps usual this early on- but neither of them were complaining.  
“Where’s your room?” Jimmy mumbled into Thomas’ mouth as he moved his hips to their fast rhythm and dragged his nails across Thomas’ shirt clad shoulders.  
Thomas grinned and pulled them back off the door. Not letting Jimmy down he carried him down the hall, Jimmy’s mouth kissing at his neck the whole time.  
Thomas only winked at the open mouthed Daisy as they passed the kitchen and didn’t stop until he was dropping them both onto his bed.  
Jimmy laughed as his head hit the duvet and wasted no time in matching Thomas’ state of undress to his own.


End file.
